


Logic; let me introduce you to this window

by Chibiness87



Category: The X-Files
Genre: Episode Fix-it, Episode Related, Episode: s11e10 My Struggle IV, F/M, William is Mulder's son
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-09
Updated: 2018-05-09
Packaged: 2019-05-04 13:56:38
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,145
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14594496
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Chibiness87/pseuds/Chibiness87
Summary: Jackson Van de Kamp, aka William, is the genetic product of one Dana Katherine Scully and one Fox William Mulder. It’s the only logical explanation.





	Logic; let me introduce you to this window

**Author's Note:**

> So it's taken me a while to work this into something of a coherent fic, rather than the mess of words it was before. My attempt at sorting out the stupid claims in both My Struggle III and My Struggle IV that William is not Mulder's son. Because, um, what?!

**Logic; let me introduce you to this window** by **chibiness87**  
**Rating** : T  
**Season/Spoilers** : Everything, but in particular 11x10 My Struggle IV; 11x05 Ghouli; 11x01 My Struggle III, 08x13 Per Manum; 07x13 Requiem; and 07x15 En Ami  
**Disclaimer** : Not mine. I will not be held responsible for _**that**_

 **Summary** : Jackson Van der Kamp, aka William, is the genetic produce of one Dana Katherine Scully, and one Fox William Mulder. It’s the only logical explanation.

* * *

 

The words ring in her ears, words of poison spoken in Skinner's voice, while the rest of the world fades to fuzzy white noise. Words like _experiment_ and _agenda_ , words which have no business even being thought of in conjunction with her son, with _their_ son, her and _Mulder’s_ son, never mind said aloud, and her mind immediate comes up with a list as to why what she has just been told isn’t real.

It _can’t_ be real.

It reads something like this.

Reason numbers 1-47: No.

Reason numbers 48-78: I don’t believe it.

Reason numbers 79-102: It’s not possible.

Reason numbers 103-142: She would know if that had happened to her.

Reason number 143: She would _know_.

Reason number 144: Mulder would know.

Reason numbers 145-178: Her son would have surely been used against her by now. By someone.

Reason numbers 179-191: The contagion would have been released.

Reason number 192: The vision she saw would have been real.

Reason number 193: The timing just doesn’t add up.

Her mind clears at this. Affirmation ringing true. Of all the cock and bull stories she has been fed over the years, by friend and foe alike, this one surely takes the biscuit.

That _that man_ could have done… what is being suggested he did to her on that fateful weekend that almost saw the end to their partnership, not to mention their _partnership_ , and yet she not give birth until the following spring, and late spring at that… No. No way. It just doesn’t make sense.

Scientifically. Medically. However you want to classify it. The timing just doesn’t add up. A human gestational period takes on average 40 weeks. By her calculations William was between 42 and 43 weeks at time of birth. She knows this, remembers it clearly; the last days of her pregnancy, needing to pee every five seconds and having her internal organs used as punch bags, the desire for it to just be _over_ already, haunting her still. _That weekend_ occurred approximately 57 weeks prior to his birth. Either she suddenly became a blue whale for the duration of her pregnancy, all jokes about the size she became aside, or the last stolen encounter between her and Mulder in the back section of their office, a few days before her symptoms started and heading back to Oregon and everything going completely tits up, was the moment of conception.

Secretly, she hopes it was the time before that. A few days earlier still, when Mulder had surprised her in the most wonderful way, and they had spent the whole weekend between the sheets of a luxury hotel, checked in under their own names for once, holding a special place in her heart. Her menstrual cycle was still slightly erratic at that point; her apparent ovulation of an ova she had been advised were no longer there could have occurred any time in those two weeks, and they were still in that phase were they were having sex at any moment they could manage. It equated to quite a lot of sex. The aches she had endured the following week had been more than worth it.

The loss of Mulder in the aftermath, less so.

It’s ludicrous. Crazy. And if it were anyone other than Skinner trying to sell this whole façade to her, she wouldn’t have hesitated to kick them out the damn car.

In fact, the thing saving him was the shear audacity for her boss/friend to even say those words aloud. Like he has any idea what was actually going on with her, with them, at that particular time of their relationship.

The pain they both suffered each time she got her period a reminder of what they thought was impossible, all thoughts of a miracle aside.

Which; Reason number 194: She had gone through _two_ menstruation cycles between _that_ weekend away with the smoking asshole, and finding out she was pregnant. While she knows this can happen, for it to occur twice and not result in a miscarriage is incredibly rare.

That was the kicker, really. Her body, as far as any doctor could tell, was no longer able to create new life, yet still shed the lining from her uterus on a quasi-regular basis. Barren, they said, the word following her around like a bad smell, hovering over her psyche for years. Mulder had offered her a chance, and she had taken it with both hands. Asking Mulder to be part of the process was second nature; there was no one else she even considered to ask. In her mind, it was Mulder, or it was no one. But at least if he said no she knew it would have been her choice. But he said yes, and they went through the heartache of the failed IVF together.

Just like they went through the joys in the first few days after William’s birth together.

Just like they had gone through the heartache of thinking they had lost him together.

Which bring us to Reason number 195: Hereditary features.

William looks like Mulder. Height and colouring and eyes. The one time she was allowed by her son to see him as he is now, lying apparently dead in a morgue, the likeliness of the man she loves to the boy she borne is striking. For god’s sake, he even has Mulder’s nose. In fact, there is so little of her in his appearance, if anyone was to be questioned about their claim of true parentage, surely it is her. Mulder takes after his mother, something they are both thankful for in the knowledge of who his father truly is, and the genetic traits continue down the line.

There is no similarities between her son and that smoking sonofabitch claiming to be his creator.

Reason number 196: _Creator_ does not mean _father;_ and Reason number 197:  _Father_ does not mean  _creator._

Maybe, in a sick way, maybe there is some kind of truth to this whole story she is being fed. Maybe the word creator was used on purpose. Who knows what was truly done to her all those years ago in those three months when she was missing. Maybe the smoking bastard did do something to her that fateful weekend to allow her this chance at motherhood after all. 

Maybe it is her, not her son, who is the real experiment here.

* * *

 

End

Thoughts?


End file.
